Surprise Daddy
by RedHeadChick17
Summary: Deeks is relocated causing himself and Kensi to be heartbroken, but Kensi has a huge secret she has to tell Deeks. When she doesn't seize the first opportunity, she gets scared and doesn't tell him. Will she ever get the chance? Will Deeks come back? Just a sad and lovely Densi story. Rated T just in case for further chapters. I own nothing but the plot and one character.
1. Just the Beginning

**I'M BACK! Wow, it's been a while and sorry for the wait, my mind wasn't in a story producing mode for quite some time. I really hope you enjoy this story and I apologize that it's so short, but there are more chapters to come! (I own nothing but the plot and one surprise upcoming character ;) ) Enjoy!**

* * *

Surprise Daddy

Deeks sat down on the foreign bed in his new apartment which he would be living in for the next few years, thanks to Assistant Granger. Ever since Granger discovered that Deeks and his partner had been in a relationship after she returned from Afghanistan, he had been uncomfortable with the two working together out in the field; one compromised mission later and he was shipped off to New York to work with LAPD. The separation had left the both of them behind heartbroken and trying as hard as they could to get Deeks back to NCIS. Deeks wasn't scared for himself over and away in New York, he was scared that Kensi would be so lost and heartbroken that she would never be able to let him back in if he ever did return to Los Angeles. So when his phone rang with 'Kensi' displayed across the screen there was absolutely no hesitation in picking up.

"Kensi, are you all right?" Deeks asked quickly without letting her even get a greeting in.

"Well, hello to you too Deeks," Kensi replied with a weak chuckle. He could already tell by her voice that she was the least bit okay.

"Sorry," Deeks mumbled, "hi Princess. How are you?"

"I'm not fine…I miss you like crazy and you just left a few hours ago," Kensi confessed causing Deeks's heart to break more. He didn't want her to be in pain, especially when it was caused by him.

"I miss you too Fern, I wish I could be there with you right now," Deeks said as he could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"I know which is why you should come home," Kensi begged, "I-I need you here, Marty."

"Kens, I know, but we both know that's not possible, Granger ordered me to stay right here," Deeks explained, hoping his voice didn't crack.

"Yeah, but I-" His call was interrupted by a beep on his phone. He pulled his phone away from his ear to see LAPD was calling him already.

"Princess, I have to go, LAPD is calling me already. Promise I will call later, okay?" Deeks explained quickly.

"I-I suppose…I-I love you…" Kensi replied quietly, making Deeks pulse race at those three words.

"I love you too Fern, bye," Deeks said as he painfully hung up on her and answered the call from LAPD. Back in Los Angeles, Kensi set her phone down next to her before she dropped her head in her hands and began crying. _What am I going to do? How am I going to tell him? I just need him back here… _Kensi looked down as she placed a hand on her slightly curved belly. She would just have to hold off revealing her pregnancy to anyone as long as possible.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**WOAH! SHOCKER! I know, I know, brilliant right? I'm just kidding; I hope you liked the little Prologue thingy...whatever you want to call it. I will hopefully post the next chapters very soon. This might not be an EXTREMELY long story, only a few chapters long but I'm tryin' by best. Thanks for reading and please review! KEEP LOVIN' DEM NARWHALS!**


	2. I Have to Tell Someone

**BAM! Whaaaaat? A chapter coming out the following day? That never happens, but it has now! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm probably going to keep jumping months every chapter, just to make the writing time easier on myself because I don't have too much extra time on my hands. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Last time..._**

_"Yeah, but I-" His call was interrupted by a beep on his phone. He pulled his phone away from his ear to see LAPD was calling him already._

_ "Princess, I have to go, LAPD is calling me already. Promise I will call later, okay?" Deeks explained quickly._

_ "I-I suppose…I-I love you…" Kensi replied quietly, making Deeks pulse race at those three words._

_ "I love you too Fern, bye," Deeks said as he painfully hung up on her and answered the call from LAPD. Back in Los Angeles, Kensi set her phone down next to her before she dropped her head in her hands and began crying. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell him? I just need him back here… Kensi looked down as she placed a hand on her slightly curved belly. She would just have to hold off revealing her pregnancy to anyone as long as possible._

* * *

_**1 month later…** _

Kensi was beginning to worry about her secret getting out even more than before because she noticed that even her biggest and baggiest shirts could no longer hide her round belly. She was nearly four months along now and hasn't told anyone except her mother. When she had visited her and revealed the news with tears running down her face, Julia was overjoyed that she would soon be a grandmother. Kensi had explained that she _still _hadn't told Deeks that it was his, and Julia ordered her to call him that instant to tell him. Kensi begged her mother to let her call him when the time was right and when she had the courage. Julia let her go, but warned her that is she wasn't to tell him soon, she would call Marty up herself. That was a month ago and Kensi still hasn't told him, even if they had a phone call everyday. With every call they had, she vowed to tell him, and when she hung up the phone she promised to do it the next time. _Why can't I just tell him? Maybe he would fly right back here and help me…or maybe he would be so angry with me that he would just stay in New York? _Telling Deeks about her pregnancy could be put off for some time, but telling her team really couldn't anymore.

As she walked into the Mission, she glanced down at her swollen belly still vaguely hidden by one of Deeks's shirt which she swiped from his apartment about a week after he left. She knew that if she was in the right position, someone was bound to notice her secret; so today was the day she had to tell her team…well at least Nell…maybe. Sam and Callen were at their desks, having some sort of friendly disagreement like they do every day. When she walked to her seat, Sam and Callen both greeted her and she smiled at them weakly, her pulse racing.

"Are you all right, Kens? You look a little pale," Sam asked worried about the junior agent. He knew how much Deeks moving away had hurt her, and now keeps a closer eye on her no matter how many times she answers with 'I'm fine'.

"Um…I-I'm fi-good. I'm good…" Kensi stuttered trying to keep her racing heart under control. She took a deep breath and continued, "There's something I need to tell you both…" She watched Sam and Callen exchange concerned glances before looking back at her.

"Yeah, what is it Kens? Are you in trouble?" Callen questioned, getting up from his desk and walking up next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet…" Kensi answered quietly, swallowing hard. Sam also got up and stood with his arms crossed in front of her desk, waiting patiently for her to explain. "Um…I've been meaning to tell you a-and Deeks about this, but was never able to build up the nerve a-and…I-I don't really know how to say this…"

"Kens, you can tell us anything, we'll help you," Callen reassured her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Kensi let out a shaky breath before answering the two senior agents.

"I-I'm pregnant…" Kensi whispers, lowering her head, feeling the tears begin to trickle down her face. She was afraid to see the reactions of her 'older brothers', so to speak, and was ashamed that she didn't tell them sooner. She risked a glance up at Sam first who stood there with eyebrows raised, but a emotion-less expression. She watched as a smile slowly spread across his face before he began laughing.

"Kensi that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you," Sam explained excitedly looking at Callen for his reaction. Kensi turned her head towards Callen to see a small smile on his face as well.

"So…you aren't upset with me?" Kensi asked with tears still running down her cheeks as she glanced between the two agents.

"No, we aren't even close to upset. We are more than happy for you, Kensi," Callen reassured her as his smile grew bigger, "I just assume that it's Deeks who's the father." Kensi's face paled even more than it probably was as her eyes filled with guilt and fear. _I suppose I have to tell them about that too…_

"Uh y-yeah…he is," Kensi stuttered, "but the thing is…I-I haven't told him about it yet." Kensi could feel more tears coming, and just when she thought they had stopped. She could see the shocked expressions return to their faces and felt even more ashamed than before. "I know, I need to tell him but I'm afraid of what his reaction will be. I don't know if it will be like yours. I'm scared-terrified-of his answer. What if he gets angry and hangs up on me? What if he-" She doesn't even finish her sentence, afraid to say the next few words, in fear that it might happen.

"Kens, we all know Deeks would _never _do anything like that. Yes, he might be upset at first because you didn't tell him right away, but you now he would never abandon you like that. The sooner you tell him, the better your situation will turn out," Sam explained wisely. Kensi had to agree with him; she knew that Deeks would never be that heartless. After all, he vowed that he would never be like his father, abandoning her when she needed him most. She also knew that he loved her.

_He loves her._

That gave her a burst of hope and encouragement to tell Deeks. She smiled at the senior agents, "You're right, I'll call him right now. I should also tell Hetty, shouldn't I?"

"Unless she already knows," Sam replied causing Kens's eyes to go wide, "I mean she knows everything. You can't really hide any secrets from her." Sam had a point and Kensi became more relaxed because Hetty hadn't come to talk to her yet so maybe she didn't know or wasn't upset with her pregnancy. Kensi grabbed her phone and stepped away from the bullpen, a burst of joy causing her heart to thud in her chest. She noticed that Deeks had tried calling her while she was talking with Sam and Callen and had left a voicemail. She tapped the voicemail and put the phone up to her ear.

_"Hey Fern, I wished you would've picked up, but that's okay. I needed to tell you that I'm going undercover for three months here in New York and I won't be able to contact you until the mission is over. Don't try calling back because I won't be able to pick up, Sunshine. I'm really sorry but you know…part of being a cop. I just want you to know that I miss you like crazy and am thinking about you everyday. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before bed. I love you so much Princess and I really look forward to hearing your voice again. Bye for now Sugarbear."_

The beep signaled the end of the message causing Kensi to let her hand fall away from her face. Three months she would have to wait to tell him, and after all that; telling Sam and Callen, getting reassurance to call him, and when she tries, he has to go undercover! She was angry and frustrated, not at Deeks, but at LAPD, Granger, and just...everything. She dropped her head in her free hand and just cried, praying for the encouragement she had today to come back around in three months. She really wondered if she would be able to get through the next three months without Deeks.

* * *

**NO! KENSI! I know, I know it sucks for her, but I'm not a bad person! Honest! It will get better I promise! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I hope to post more soon. Please review, I always love hearing your comments! KEEP LOVIN' DEM NARWHALS!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Just a quick note: I accidentally posted chapter 2 of this story to my other story "I Promise You." If you were on of those people who read it and were confused, I fixed and I'm on the track again. Thank you so much bookdiva for pointing out my mistake! I probably wouldn't have noticed until I had to post the next chapter or something :P**


	4. Change of Plans

**I'M BACK! I'm so excited about writing and finishing this story for you guys! I'm glad you enjoy it and it fills me with the happys! I know that some details aren't so normal, but you know, I'm not THAT good of a writer. I'm trying the best I can and I appreciate that you guys read my stories! Thanks a ton and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

_Kensi grabbed her phone and stepped away from the bullpen, a burst of joy causing her heart to thud in her chest. She noticed that Deeks had tried calling her while she was talking with Sam and Callen and had left a voicemail. She tapped the voicemail and put the phone up to her ear._

_ "Hey Fern, I wished you would've picked up, but that's okay. I needed to tell you that I'm going undercover for three months here in New York and I won't be able to contact you until the mission is over. I'm really sorry but you know…part of being a cop. I just want you to know that I miss you like crazy and am thinking about you everyday. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before bed. I love you so muck Princess and I really look forward to hear your voice again. Bye for now Sugarbear."_

_The beep signaled the end of the message causing Kensi's hand to drop from her face. Three months she would have to wait to tell him, and after all that; telling Sam and Callen, getting reassurance to call him, and when she tries, he has to go undercover! She was angry and frustrated, not at Deeks, but at LAPD, Granger, and just...everything. She dropped her head in her free hand and just cried, praying for the encouragement she had today to come back around in three months.__ She really wondered if she would be able to get through the next three months without Deeks._

* * *

_**3 months later…**_

Kensi woke up to the beeping of her annoying alarm, telling her it was time to get up for another day of boring desk duty. Ever since she had gotten further into her pregnancy, Hetty banned her from field work and assigned her to desk duty until she was good and ready to return. This infuriated Kensi even if she knew that she wouldn't be able to work out in the field at all anyway. She eventually slammed her hand down on her buzzing clock and took a couple of breaths before attempting to get up. She propped herself on her forearms and pushed up from there. By the time she sat somewhat upright, she was pretty tired especially since she just woke up. She turned slowly, placing her feet on the ground before pushing herself completely out of bed. It was these times that she wished Deeks was here to help her with everything because having a heavy and swollen belly wasn't exactly the easiest things to deal with. She felt like a zombie as she walked into her bathroom and wanted to cry at her reflection in the mirror. Dealing with a pregnancy by yourself is far from easy. She noticed the dark circles under her eyes were growing worse with every passing day, her face looked pale all the time, and she wasn't appreciating the stretch marks on her belly either. She prayed that one of theses days Deeks would just call her since it's been around three months which he promised was the length of his undercover mission. She stripped down and stepped into the shower, hoping to relax her nerves and wake her up for a long day of boring paperwork.

When she arrived at work she felt a lot better than she did when she woke up. She concealed her dark circle, which she knew were going to be there for a while, she noticed a bit more color came back to her cheeks before she left, and she felt a lot happier than she has felt since her pregnancy started. She just assumed that it was from the call she would hope to receive soon. She sat down at her desk and started on paperwork, still frustrated that she could no longer push her chair in thanks to her huge belly. She can't get too upset though because she knew there was a little boy or girl inside of her that was more important that desk space and because she knew that there would be less space in the last three months to come.

"Morning Kensi," Sam greeted as he walked in, "you look a lot better this morning than you have in a while. Anything change?"

"I feel a lot better too," Kensi replied, "and I guess it just might be because the three months are over for Deeks's mission and I'm expecting a call soon."

"You excited to tell him?" Sam asked as he sat down, knowing the last time she had tried telling Deeks ended badly.

"I am," Kensi stated confidently, "I am a lot more confident than I was before and I know I'll be able to do it the next time he calls."

"That's great, Kens, I'm really happy for you," Sam beamed at her which gave Kensi a sense of pride and made her more excited for Deeks's call.

"Well aren't you too looking happy this morning," Callen mentioned as he walked in, "any exciting news I should know about?"

"Almost time for Kensi to tell Deeks," Sam explained as he began organizing his paperwork for the day.

"That's great Kensi, you ready this time?" Callen questioned opening his laptop to start working, "You don't need another pep talk do you?"

"No, I'm ready this time, and am excited for his call," Kensi explained with a smile, pulling out her paperwork. She only spent five minutes on it before her cellphone went off, causing all three agents to look up and smile. Kensi quickly reached for her phone, but her smile faltered when she read that it wasn't Deeks's name on the screen.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly, noticing the smile slip off her face.

"It's-it's not him," she replied, disappointment clear in her voice, "but-but it is Hetty." Callen and Sam exchanged confused glances before all three looked at their boss's desk to find it empty. Kensi answered the call and put the phone up to her ear. "Yes Hetty?"

"Ms. Blye, I have some troubling news," Hetty explained right off the bat. Kensi's eyes filled with concern and both Sam and Callen walked over to front of her desk.

"O-okay," Kensi stuttered quietly waiting for Hetty to reveal the bad news.

"Mr. Deeks has been shot." That sentence alone sent Kensi's world down the toilet. _Deeks has been shot? _Her next thought almost gave her a heart attack that would have killed her on the spot.

"Is-is he all right?" Kensi asked, her voice cracking as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"He should be," Hetty reassured her, "the bullets hit no vital organs, one only fracturing a rib. He's back here in Los Angeles at Pacific Beach Medical, flown straight from New York. He was very lucky Ms. Blye." Kensi let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as her heart rate slowed down more, now knowing Deeks was safe.

"Th-thank you for telling me, Hetty. I'm on my way there," Kensi stated firmly before hanging up.

"What's the matter?" Callen asked, worried by the tone of voice Kensi was using on the phone.

"Deeks was shot while undercover," Kensi started calmly, "he's okay but I'm going to the hospital right now to see him."

"I'll drive you, Kens," Sam insisted, grabbing his keys, "I'm not letting an emotional pregnant woman drive _anywhere _at the moment." Kensi smiled and followed Sam out to his Challenger.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in no time and rushed inside, well as fast as Kensi could anyway. Kensi begged the woman at the counter to tell her where Marty Deeks was, but she said it was classified, requested by the LAPD. Sam quickly flashed his badge to the woman and she instantly directed them to his room. As they turned the corner, Hetty came into view, pacing outside of his room. She looked up when Sam and Kensi got closer.

"Can I go in there?" Kensi asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in concern as Sam laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, but he's not awake yet. I'm sure the anesthetic will wear off soon though," Hetty explained causing Kensi to relax a little. She couldn't exactly go in there while he was awake because he would certainly notice her big belly and that wasn't an option.

"Okay," Kensi replied shakily. She was prepared to tell Deeks over the phone knowing that if anything went wrong, she wouldn't _actually _be there for the outcome. Now, though, there was no other option than to tell him straight forward; she couldn't necessarily put it off anymore if she wanted to see him. She felt Sam give her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and a small nod before she gulped and pushed the door open to his room. The smell of sterile tools and antiseptic hit her, and she began to feel a little nauseous but she pushed it aside. She finally saw Deeks, lying in his bed, wrapped in big white bandages, and looking a little pale. She also noticed the dark circle under his eyes and a purple bruise on his right cheek; he was a bit of a sight for sore eyes. She grabbed the extra blanket at the foot of his bed to cover up her belly so that he didn't question it without her explanation. She sat in the chair next to her partner and wrapped the blanket around her torso. She reached out and grabbed Deeks's hand as she felt the tears streaming down her face. "Deeks, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should've been with you; I could've had your back and this wouldn't have happened." She knew she probably wouldn't have been able to do any of that because of her current situation, but she would have under normal circumstances. "Please wake up…I really need to tell you something. It's _extremely_ important."

She sat in that uncomfortable chair for what felt like hours, just waiting for him to wake up. Several times a nurse came in and checked on both of them. The nurse offered her a pillow and some water, irritating Kensi a little, but she didn't say anything because she knew the nurse was just concerned about her pregnancy. She was staring at his face for any movement when his fingers suddenly twitched. She looked down as his hand grasped hers tighter. She looked back up to see his eyes flutter open and a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey Fern…" Deeks greeted with a raspy voice causing Kensi's heart to pound. _It's really now or never…I hope I can do this…_

"Hi Marty, how are you?" Kensi asked, feeling her heart nearly burst as she pulled the blanket higher on her body, praying he wouldn't notice her secret.

* * *

**Woah. Way too much drama. I was thinking about ending it in this chapter, but then said to myself...nah let's shoot Deeks and reveal Kensi's pregnancy in _person_! Because dat's how I roll. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and more are soon to come! I also apologize for any spelling mistakes because I make A TON of them. KEEP LOVIN' DEM NARWHALS! And of course DENSI!**


End file.
